


4am Liveleak

by softvenus



Category: Sad Sack - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Garv jacks off in a bathroom lol, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvenus/pseuds/softvenus
Summary: Garv finds a girl to talk to on Liveleak, he's a shithead.





	1. Chapter 1

The dim, red light of his alarm clock filled the room, along with the light from his laptop.   
4am.   
Garv was slouched in his computer chair, wearing only his boxer briefs, a cigarette in one hand and his computer mouse in the other. He remained in this position for a while before sitting up, a title of a Liveleak video catching his eye. He leaned forward, peering at the bright monitor in the dark, intrigued by the sound of the video. A knife attack caught on video? Fuck yeah. Garv excitedly clicked on the video, fingers trembling from nicotine rush. The sound of CCTV camera quality screams filled his headphones and Garv watched the video in amusement. Sure, it didn't do it as much for him as actually going out and killing some poor bastard in an abandoned subway tunnel, but it would do.  
The video consisted of a man being jumped by three others. Unfortunately for Garv, only half of the attack was caught on the camera so the uploader could get past Liveleaks 'no graphic content' rule. Did the moderators even give a shit about that rule? Whatever.  
The tip of Garv's cigarette became increasingly wet as it remained between his cracked lips, his attention fully captured by the video.   
Curious, Garv scrolled down to the comments and his thick eyebrows furrowed upon reading the top one.   
'obviously fake.'  
'Fucking idiot.' Garv thought, clicking a drop-down arrow to see replies to the comment.   
'You clearly don't know your stuff if you think this is fake. Dumbass.' read one reply.  
The reply was from a girl by the looks of her profile picture.   
'Comment posted 2 hours ago.'  
Garv clicked on the girl's profile, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at the low res profile picture. Kinda dumb of her to put a picture of herself on a site like this, Garv thought. Half of him thought she was just a 'dumb bitch' looking for attention, but the other half...  
What was the chance of a beautiful girl having an interest in the same things as him? The majority of users on Liveleak were sad, ugly, single guys. Garv pulled his cigarette from his mouth and dropped it in one of the empty beer cans on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, a groan leaving his throat as he stretched.   
After a few moments of contemplation, he decided ‘fuck it’, he'd give it a shot.  
Garv typed out a quick reply to her original response. Some shit about how she was right and that the majority of people on Liveleak were dumbasses. Would she be online at four in the morning? Would he have to wait for a reply?   
He needed a piss.  
Garv lazily got up and made his way upstairs to the bathroom, not really bothering to be quiet, his lack of respect for his parent's wishes wasn't anything new.  
As Garv watched himself piss, he thought about the image of the girl. What if she just replied with 'lol' or 'haha, yeah' and that was it? Maybe he should message her privately. So what if she didn't reply? She'd just be another internet whore that was missing out. Garv flushed the toilet and made his way back to his room, shutting the door behind him.  
Upon seeing a notification from across the room Garv rushed back over to his computer and dropped himself into his seat. He shakily clicked the notification and the page refreshed.  
'yeah, right? if you can't tell the difference between a real video and a fake, why even bother visiting liveleak? thanks btw lol'  
Garv's heart skipped a beat and his dry lips split a little as he grinned at the computer screen giddily. Garv pressed on her profile again and quickly typed out a private message.  
'hey lol'  
Backspace.  
'hey, dumbasses on this site, right?'  
Backspace.  
'hey, glad that someone else on this site has at least one brain cell'  
Send.  
Garv anxiously awaited a response. He jogged his leg and nibbled his already bitten down nails. Why was he so nervous? He's messaged girls before, damn it.  
A few moments passed with nothing, and Garv was about to give up when he got a message in his inbox.  
'one? damn dude. thought you'd be a little less harsh lol'   
She had a sense of humor, good. Garv relaxed a little and sucked on his lip as he thought of a clever response.  
'okay, five ;)' he responded.   
Their lighthearted conversation went back and forth, they shared names, ages, and locations. Luckily for him, she lived in New York. What were the chances? Granted, it wasn't really that close by, but they could make it work if a friendship developed. After an hour or so of playful chatter, the girl asked if they could chat through another platform, and asked if Garv had Snapchat.  
Garv, only having so much memory on his phone, didn't have room for the app, so he recommended the app that he used to talk to his group of 'friends'. Malik had suggested that they used it and everyone else agreed.  
The Liveleak girl said she'd download it and within a few minutes, she sent him her username.   
Garv's phone took a few moments to load after adding her, and the screen glitched a little, as per usual. He thought for a moment. Would a date be too forward? They only just started talking. Oh well, fuck it.  
'Hey hey :) This is Garv from the website, did you maybe wanna grab a couple of drinks later on tonight?'


	2. Garv sees a girl's feet and immediately leaves to jack off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this three-part fic where Garv's a shithead for 3 chapters straight. She doesn't have a name because uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Also thank u Adam @starry_eyed for helping with this chapter xx

Garv gritted his teeth as he looked down at his phone screen. It was cold, and he was supposed to meet her here right? He'd been waiting outside this coffee shop for five goddamn minutes and she hadn't shown up. Probably just another bitch standing him up, damn it. Why did he trust her? She was just some slut online that was looking for attention and using the fact that she was on Liveleak to seem impressive to guys like him.  
"Garv?"  
Scratch that last statement.  
A girl was stood in front of him, a little taller than Garv with long brown hair. Not the hottest girl he'd seen, but she looked like her pictures and she sure as hell wasn't ugly.  
"Uh, yeah."  
God, could he be any lamer?  
"Oh, thank God, that would have been so embarrassing if I’d gotten the wrong guy." she laughed, giving Garv a quick hug. Her scent filled Garv's nostrils as his face was pushed into her neck in the hug. So she was pretty and she didn't smell bad. This was going well already.  
"So, did you wanna get a drink here or did you wanna head to a bar or something? I mean, bars won't be very busy right now but I'm not opposed to starting on cocktails early." she smiled at him, obviously very talkative and eager to spend time with Garv. Either that or she was eager to spend his money. He'd see.  
"I don't really care." he said bluntly. "I mean, I don't mind. Bar sounds good to me." he said, not making direct eye contact with her. She seemed to find his demeanor funny and let out a quiet laugh.  
"Sure. Mad Donkey might be open and it's pretty cheap. Plus, it's Monday and they do five dollar cocktails today, that's what Google said anyways. I looked up bars on my way here." she said, taking Garv's hand in hers. Oh fuck, she was already making physical contact with him? She surely wanted his cock then; that's how that worked right?  
Garv held her hand - not too tightly, as the dating websites had said to keep his feelings discreet. The two walked to the bar in almost complete silence with Garv sneaking glances at the girl and looking away quickly when she caught him.  
When they arrived at the bar, Garv gestured to the door and she walked in before him, appreciating the gesture. They eventually found a seat and the girl took her long coat off, putting it over the back of her chair.  
"Thank God it's warm in here, huh?" she smiled. Garv nodded but kept his jacket on.  
"Pretty cold today, thanks for not making me wait too long, I was freezing my ass off outside that shop." Garv said, picking at his nails absentmindedly.  
"Fuck, I didn't even think! The subway was running a few minutes late. I should have texted, I'm sorry." she said, catching his hands in hers and giving them a small squeeze. Garv froze and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"It's fine, really, don't worry." he said stiffly.  
"I'll get us some drinks. You want a martini or something else?" she asked, grabbing her purse from her jacket and standing up.  
"Uh..." Garv paused, looking up at her, his cheeks turning a soft peach colour. Shouldn’t he have been paying for this?  
"It's alright, I'll get you a cocktail." she smiled, heading toward the bar.  
Garv quickly got his phone out and connected to the bar’s Wifi, then opened his browser and quickly typed into the search bar 'how to not get a boner on a first date'. He glanced over at the bar and saw her patiently waiting to be served.  
Garv peered down at his phone and read a Reddit thread on the topic.  
'don't be a pussy'  
'just relax and breathe, dude, it'll stop the blood rushing so quickly lol'  
‘Think of ur dead grandma’  
'don't stare at her too much'  
Oh, great. He was hardly looking at her in the first place!  
Garv shoved his phone back into his jacket and glanced around before shoving a hand under the table to palm himself, willing his dick to stop getting hard.  
After a few minutes alone with his thoughts, he was brought back to reality by a bright blue drink being placed in front of him.  
"Sorry it took so long - must have a trainee serving. Hey, are you alright?" she asked, taking note of Garv's flushed cheeks and stiff stature.  
"I'm fine." Garv said, grabbing his drink and swallowing half of it in one go. It was sweet on his tongue and quickly made his stomach feel warm.  
"Thanks." he said. She just looked at Garv with a smile on her face. The two sat in silence for a little while, both taking sips from their respective glasses.  
“You’re quiet. You shy all of a sudden?” she teased, nudging his leg with her foot under the table.  
Shit.  
“No. Just enjoying my drink.” he said defensively. Oh, shit, he hadn’t meant it to come across like that. His cheeks darkened and he shot his gaze to his almost empty glass.  
“Me too,” she replied, snorting bemusedly. Somehow, she saw his aggressive attitude and convinced herself it was endearing - anything for dick though, right? She flicked her eyes over him briefly and Garv felt scrutinized for a moment before she beamed at him.  
“I’m glad you’re not like other guys I’ve seen. They always talk too much to fill the silence and it’s exhausting.” she continued.  
“Yeah. They’re always trying to compensate for their dick, probably.” Garv said. She laughed at that and nudged him again with her foot.  
“You’re funny too. I like guys like you.”  
Garv stared at her blankly for half a second before remembering to smile at her, briefly looking like a dog baring its teeth.  
She looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
“God, you’re adorable.”  
Uh, what? No. He was handsome and hot and dominant and he wouldn’t be belittled by her.  
“You say that as if you’re not gonna get ruined by my dick.” Garv said quietly. This made her stop laughing and watch him before the smile returned to her face.  
“You’re confident in that fact, are you?” she asked as if she were challenging him.  
Garv spluttered for a second before collecting himself. Shit, hentai wasn't like this.  
“Uh… I mean, if you wanted to?” he said, looking into the bottom of his glass.  
“You don’t talk to girls a lot, do you?” she teased. She then stood up and Garv immediately looked at her. “I’ll get you another drink.”  
Garv just kept watching her as she plucked his empty glass from the table and made her way back to the bar.  
Shit, shouldn’t he be the one buying the drinks? Maybe that was part of the reason why it was so blatantly obvious to her that he didn’t often speak to women.  
After a while, the two had moved over to a cozier corner of the bar where there were soft couches for them to sit on. She’d kicked her shoes off and her pantyhose-clad legs were curled up against her chest as she listened to Garv talk.  
The way the light hit Garv’s features made him look almost handsome, and he was banking on that to get him laid. It hit the contours of his cheekbones perfectly and highlighted his nose.  
She leaned over to the coffee table in front of them and grabbed the drinks menu.  
“Hey, you wanna try a screaming orgasm?” she grinned at him. Garv almost spat out his cocktail and she cackled contagiously at him.  
“Or maybe a ‘Fuzzy Navel’?” she winked at the man, then passed him the drinks menu.  
Garv took the laminated sheet, mostly to hide his face from her watchful eye.  
“Think I’ll stick with a ‘Blue Lagoon’.” he murmured over the soft rock music.  
She put her empty glass on the coffee table and moved to plant her feet in Garv’s lap.  
“I like hanging out with you. You’re funny and you don’t really know how to talk to me, and I like it.” she smiled.  
Garv didn’t have time to get agitated at her comment about him not being good at conversation as he felt blood rush to his crotch quickly.  
“I, uh, I’ll be right back.” He said quickly, shoving her feet off of his lap and rushing to the bathrooms of the bar.  
She grinned to herself as she watched him go. Perfect. She’d had a good idea of what fetishes he might have had due to his LiveLeak comments and now she’d managed to figure out at least one.  
Garv locked himself in one of the cubicles and sighed heavily, pressing a hand to his crotch. Damn it. He could either wait in here for it to go down or he could jack off. Garv leaned back against the door, avoiding hitting his head on the coat hanger as he weighed up his options.  
In hentai, the guy would normally just jack off and moan into his sleeve, right? Surely he could do that. As long as he was quiet, he would get away with it - and he was pretty good at it, bearing in mind he lived with his parents. Garv unzipped his jeans and pushed a hand into his Y fronts, the other hand going to get his phone out of his jacket and find some good content to jack off to.  
He settled on some hentai video that was in his bookmarks as it always seemed to make him cum quickly, and set to work on stroking his cock. He spat into his hand and hissed through his teeth as his wet hand massaged his dick. Garv’s hair hung in his face as he hunched over his phone, gritting his teeth to keep his moans inside. Shit, come on. Garv fucked into his hand desperately, not wanting to take an embarrassingly long time in the bathroom. He kept his eyes fixed on the animated porn, drinking in the way that cum was drawn and the low volume moans that he couldn’t translate.  
The video suddenly paused as his phone buzzed with a notification.  
‘So, feet, huh?’ she’d texted him, which made Garv recoil like he’d been burnt.  
He pulled his hand off of his cock and thought about what to reply.  
She hadn’t left, and she hadn’t blocked his number, so he took it as a good sign.  
‘Only yours.’ he replied with shaky hands, remembering that females liked to be complimented. He then swiped back onto the video and continued to jack off, thoughts of her mixed with the visual of the porn making him cum quickly. Garv bit back a moan as he came into his hand and looked down at the mess he’d made. Oh well, no time like the present. Garv snapped a picture of his cum and added it to his ‘cum’ folder. He then put his phone in his pocket and cleaned off his hand, disposing of the evidence down the toilet. No one had to know.  
Garv zipped up his jeans and left the stall and the bathroom, not bothering to wash his hands. He’d cleaned his cum off with a tissue, so there was no need to wash his hands any more than necessary.  
Garv shakily made his way back over to the coffee table and to his delight, she was still sat there with two new glasses.  
“Figured you’d want another cocktail.” she grinned up at him. He just nodded dumbly as he sat back down, his eyes wandering everywhere except for her own, before picking up the sickly-sweet drink and sipping it.  
“Thanks,” he finally murmured. The two of them sat in an apprehensive silence; or was it anticipation he was feeling? He couldn’t tell. “You wanna finish these off and head back to your place? Pretty late for me to be heading home now.” she asked, shuffling to sit a little closer to him, and Garv could smell her floral perfume again.  
“Shit, yeah.” Garv sighed, quickly draining his glass, wanting to leave the bar immediately if it meant getting his dick wet.  
She was taking her time, on purpose probably. Garv watched her and their eyes met. She stared and he stared, Garv getting increasingly irritated but not wanting to make it obvious.  
She took small, deliberate sips, the pink liquid entering her mouth and wetting her lips.  
“Goddamn.” Garv groaned, making her grin at him and punctuating her laughter with a wink.  
She stopped teasing him, thank God, and drained her glass impressively fast.  
Garv shot up from the couch and waited for her to put her shoes back on. She was taking so long! Didn’t she know how desperate he was?  
She stood up and took Garv’s hand just like she did earlier in the night - only this time, it felt hotter and more certain.  
The two left the bar, both of their bodies warm with alcohol, but neither of them drunk.  
Not knowing Astoria very well, she trusted Garv to navigate as she really couldn’t be bothered with getting her phone out again in the cold weather.  
The two of them took the subway together and their gaze lingered on each other as they traveled. Garv could physically feel the anticipation and as soon as they got to his stop he grabbed her hand and led her out of the station.  
“You’re eager, aren’t you?” she smiled. Garv didn’t answer her and continued walking with purpose.  
“You’re confident for a virgin.” she said. Garv stopped walking at this and turned to look at her.  
“I’m no-”  
“Garv.” she said, cutting him off. Garv’s cheeks flushed and he resumed walking, pulling her along with him.  
He’d show her, damn right he would.  
“Hey, uh, my family is home, so we’ll have to be quiet.”  
She snorted at this but agreed as they approached his front door.  
They both entered the house quietly and she took her shoes off. Sure, she wanted to be thoroughly screwed, but she wouldn’t let that get in the way of her basic manners.  
They made their way down to Garv’s bedroom and he shut the door and locked it whilst she planted herself on his bed.  
His eyes went straight to her feet and she struggled to stifle her laughter.  
God, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
